Pondlock: The Scot and the Detective
by Sutekh123
Summary: When Amelia Pond moves away from Leadworth to Ealing, she meets a strange kid who will change her life forever; Sherlock Holmes. Years later they are reunited, however not all quite goes to plan... Sherlock/Amy pairing, don't like don't read. Please R and R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I'm going to say it. This was HELL to write. Absolute hell. But I love writing it. It was a challenge and I love going against a deadline. And I got it done. Now just to clarify. Yes, I know the villain is lacklustre and the ending is a bit one note, but it was the best I could do and I didn't want to pray on this too much. Now i had to change some back story events as it wouldn't have worked otherwise, but I think it works. Now, if you're offended by small hints about sex or romance or anything, don't read as there's quite a few. So sit back and enjoy PONDLOCK. **

**PONDLOCK: THE SCOT AND THE DETECTIVE **

**WRITTEN BY A. J Mowat**

* * *

It was Amelia Pond's first day at Ealing Primary School, and today was the day her life was going to change forever. She was bored of life; and life seemed to be bored of her. A month after she moved from leadworth, a blue box had apparently crashed landed in her old house's back yard. _Great… if only she had stayed a bit longer._ She wanted something to happen to her; and something _did_. She was moving from Leadworth as her Aunt would think it was too hard for her to continue to stay there as her mother and father had died in a car crash just a few months before. Her Aunt was assigned as her legal guardian, deciding it would be best to move away from Leadworth all together to Ealing. "But I don't want to leave my friends!" Amelia had cried "I don't want to leave them!"

"But you have to my dear" her aunt had said "We need to move on"

"But I don't want to!" Amelia screamed and screamed and screamed. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave Rory and Mels! I don't want to go!"

But she did, or more precisely; she was forced too. Moving away from Leadworth to the large city landscape, instant shock hit her. While she was born in Inverness, she wasn't used to large industrial cities like London. But the thing that she wasn't used to the most came in the form of an unlikely school boy. _It was her first day at the school when her life would change forever…_

"Class" Mrs Doyle said as the class fell silent "Today a new pupil will be joining us. Her name is Amelia Pond and she's moved here from Leadworth so I expect you all to greet her with a warm welcome" the teacher turned to the small ginger headed girl standing next to her "Amelia can you go sit on Table D Chair B please?" Amelia had no idea where that seat was or even where to sit down until the teacher pointed next to a small kid with curly black hair. Amelia walked over, and pulled the chair out and sat down, taking out her pencil case from her bag

"You're Scottish aren't you?"

Amy turned around and looked at the kid next to her "I'm sorry?"

"You're Scottish aren't you?"

"H-How'd you know?"

"Long story" the kid smiled "The name's Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes" he held out his hand

"Amelia" she shook his hand "A pleasure to meet you"

...

It was lunch time, and Amelia wasn't quite sure of what to do. Yes, she had got her lunch from the canteen but she didn't know where to sit and who to sit next to. As she looked around the large hall of the canteen, she realised she had no idea who any of these lot were; back in Leadworth she would have sat with Rory and Mels, maybe even Jeff if he wasn't off in detention, but now; she had no idea of who any were… well; _apart from…_

"Hey Amelia"

Amelia turned around and saw that Sherlock kid from her registration class "Hi there" the young boy smiled caring his lunch tray

"Hello"

"Let me guess" the kid thought "Your lost, confused and you don't know where to sit. You're embarrassed to ask someone if you can sit down next to them as you don't know who there are or what they would say to you"

Amelia's eyes opened "I-I'm sorry? How did you know all that?"

"Pure observation, like how I knew you were Scottish"

"That's awesome!" Amelia beamed "How do you do that?"

"To be honest; I don't know. I've always seen things outside the normal eye, seeing things that no one else can see or understand. Am I freaking you out?"

"No. Not at all! That's awesome how you know all these things!" Amelia said "Hey, who do you hang out with?"

"I don't hang out with anyone. I've got no friends; everyone thinks I'm a freak"

"You have one friend now" Amelia lightly punched his arm "Where do you sit?"

"Anywhere where no one is"

"Over there?" Amelia nodded towards a table near the back of the hall

"Sure!"

...

"Holmes!" Mr Hadden, the math's teacher snapped "Will you sit up?!"

"Course sir" Sherlock sarcastically muttered

"Pardon?" the teacher began to go red faced

"Nothing sir" Amelia giggled slightly at Sherlock's comment

"If you think you're so smart that you can sleep through my lesions, then you solve this sum then!" Mr Hadden stretched out his hand with a piece of chalk in it

Sherlock looked around; everyone in the class was staring at him; even Amelia who was shaking her head. A grin came over Sherlock's face as he turned back around to face his grumpy math's teacher "Yes actually, I shall!" he pushed his chair back as he got up, taking the piece of chalk from his teacher and began writing the final part of the sum;

_X + 3 = 5, X=?_

"It's simple really" Sherlock began writing everything he said on his board "_X + 3 = 5_, so really all you have to do is find what you need to add three to too make five, and that's two. So _X = 2_. It's so simple; at least ask me something hard like…" he began writing on the board again "…_3X + 4Y = 12, when X=5 and Y=7. _I mean, this stuff is simple!"

Amelia began giggling at the teacher having to take a sit down to take in the shock that a 7 year old worked this stuff out quicker than he did when he was 13

...

"Oi nark!" a large sized boy said, coming up to Sherlock and Amy pushing his way past a few other kids "Tell me the answers to the Science homework!"

"I'm sorry?" Sherlock asked looking at Amelia

"You heard nark, tell me or I'll make you pay right?"

"I'd prefer not to, I mean; you need to do it legit" at that moment the boy drew up his fist and tried to make a brake for smacking Sherlock across his face. Sherlock ducked, resulting in him smacking the wall behind Sherlock. The boy screamed in pain as he drew back his fist and saw his knuckles bleeding and his skin bruised.

"Argh! You bastard!" the kid screamed, only for a teacher to overhear him

"Banners!" a tall woman shouted "My office; NOW"

After the kid was brought to the office, Amelia turned to Sherlock and asked; "Who was he?"

"Banner. He's a bit of an idiot and things he's better than everyone else around here"

"Why'd he call you nark? What does that mean?"

"It's an old word for people who spied on others and reported it, he calls me if for _spying_ on people; but really I just observe more things than them…"

...

_17 years later, 2013, Smithfield London_

"Taxi!" a tall woman shouted at a newly parked taxi, running up to it she pulled up her luggage, opened the door pushing her luggage inside as she herself got in

"Hey there love" the driver spoke turning around "Where you want to go?"

"Baker Street please"

"Of course, and may I know your name?"

"Amy Pond…"

...

"Sherlock?" Molly asked; bring him a cup of tea and setting it down by the desk

"Yes Louise?" he muttered without looking up from his reports

"It's Molly…" the young brunette gave a nervous smile

Sherlock finally looked up "Oh yes…" he looked down "What is it you want?"

_This is it Molly, ask him. Do it, you can do it. Just ask him. You've been preparing for this for so long, just ask him _"I was thinking; would you go like to have dinner…"

"No thank you, indigestion slows me down"

"…with me?"

Sherlock looked up "Oh" he muttered "Well, who else would be coming?"

"No one, it would be just us two…" _Yes, this is it. He's thinking about it, you've got him eating out of the palm of your hand…_

"Would we discuss work or…?"

"I don't mind" _Say yes, say yes you ass!_

"When?"

"I don't mind" _Stop asking questions and say YES_

"I'm quite busy lately; in fact I'm going to have to go in a few minutes" he looked at his watch "If I have time I will but I don't know. What would we be doing and where would be go?"

"I don't mind, I don't know" _Say it you arse, please for the love of god… please!_

Sherlock's eyebrow rose "I see. You want to go on a date"

Molly chickened out, trying to act all innocent "What, no! I thought we could just go and eat somewhere and talk like friends do"

"You find me sexually attractive and you're flirting with me, you want me to go on a date with you, where you'll try to get me drunk so you'll invite me back to your house where you'll try to seduce me"

_Fuck… why do I have to have a crush on him? He's so brilliant…_

"If you cut out the seducing, flirting and the part about me having sex with you; I'm all for it" Sherlock smiled picking up his coat and scarf "Text me the time, date and place" he said as he walked out

_I'm in there! _

_..._

"Mrs Hudson? I was right, Craig Richard wasn't murdered; it _was_ a suicide" Sherlock lightly shouted as he came through the door where he was greeted with Mrs Hudson talking to a tall red headed woman

"Ah, Amy; this is your neighbour. He lives just above me" Mrs Hudson smiled

"Oh, hello" the woman held out her hand

"You're Scottish aren't you?" Sherlock asked

"Why yes, I am" she smiled "This is just like a conversation I was a lot younger with an old friend when I first met him" she giggled slightly

"That was the final piece of evidence" he shook her hand "Hello Amelia Pond, my name is Sherlock; Sherlock Holmes"

Her mouth fell open "Sherlock?"

"Do you know each other?" Mrs Hudson gave her innocent yet confused smile

"Yes. Yes we do" Sherlock smiled

...

_11 years earlier_

"So then… this is our last day together…" Amy tried to hide her sadness. It was her last day with Sherlock before he had to move to the other side of the city, where they wouldn't be able to see each other or even speak to one another

"Yeah…"

"We're all going to miss you Sherlock"

"All? Who's that? You and your Aunt? Nah, no one will notice I'm gone. Hell; they'll be pleased to see the back of me"

"You don't know that"

"I do though" Sherlock tapped the side of his head "I see more than the average person, I know they won't care"

"No Sherlock, I care. I've known you for 6 years and in that time, you've been amazing to me. Thank you for all that"

"It's no problem really, you're a friend Amy. Any friend would help another"

"Yeah…"

_***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* **_

Sherlock felt his phone vibrate in his pocket "Bet it's my mother" he said as he flipped it open "Yep, I was right" he began reading the text. Shutting it in anger, he said "I'm really sorry Amy but I've got to go, my mother needs me at home. Will you be okay walking home from here?"

"Yeah. Yeah I will" she smiled

"If I don't see you again, thank you for everything. You've been amazing, and im sure you'll do well in life. Just remember to look at the positive side of everything and don't let people tell you who you are" he smiled as he leaned forward slightly

"Thanks" she leaned forward slightly. They both stopped as they began giggling as they just shook hands. "I'll be seeing you"

"Not if I see you first" Sherlock smiled as he ran off leaving Amy alone speaking to herself;

"You're not alone Sherlock, people will miss you… _I'll miss you_" Amy said as she closed her eyes holding back her tears

...

_Present Day_

Her mouth fell open "Sherlock?"

"Do you know each other?" Mrs Hudson gave her innocent yet confused smile

"Yes. Yes we do" Sherlock smiled

"I-I don't believe it! Sherlock, it's you!" she tried to contain her excitement, leaping forward she wrapped her arms around him "We've not seen each other in years!"

"I know! Why are you here?"

"Saw an ad about a flat room in the newspaper, needed to move somewhere and thought might as well see. I never thought you would be here!"

"A small world this certainly is" Sherlock said, braking the hug "Mrs Hudson, she won't need to sleep in 221C; I'm sure she wouldn't want the basement flat. If she wishes you can sleep with me"

"_With_ you?" Mrs Hudson asked

"Oh, no no. Not like that. There's a spare bedroom in my flat upstairs if you care to join me" Sherlock suggested

"Sure! I hope I wouldn't intrude…"

"Of course not, it gets boring from time to time"

...

After Sherlock had showed his old friend the flat, she was extremely impressed. The Flat itself was Beautiful, covered in a golden glow from the streets being through the windows. A Fireplace stood to the left of the door, its fire blazed with heat; it couldn't have been burning long. An unframed painting was hung on the wall in front of the door. To the right was a large sofa covered in pillows and a dear's head hung over it. The room wasn't tidy, there was old items clustered all around. Boxes filled with scientific machines that Amy couldn't understand for the life of him. With book shelves and tables. Amy saw the two large Victorian armchairs that were in front of the fire. One had a copy of 'The Times' newspaper on its right _'arm'_. The Fireplace had a skull on the top. It seemed to glow due to the light from outside and the awesome fire that lay below it. To the right of the fireplace, there was another book stand. There was a small door way then to, it lead to the kitchen area. A giant table stood there covered in more scientific microscopes and other items. A globe was set there; several areas were marked with pins. "Well, this is amazing. Very nice indeed…" Amy had said, setting her suitcase down on one of the chairs and taking off her coat. Sherlock turned around watching her take it off from the corner of his eye. She was wearing a light blue shirt with no sleeves under her grey coat, with a mini skirt covering the top half of her legs with no tights and some trainers. She reached up setting the coat on the hanger, watching her get onto her tiptoes Sherlock was strangely impressed; _Wow… _

"So then…" Sherlock snapped out of it "How do you feel about the Violin?"

"I'm sorry?" Amy asked

"I play the Violin when I'm thinking; sometimes I don't speak for days on end. Would that bother you?"

"No. I love music!" Amy smiled

"Great!"

"This all your stuff?" she nodded around the room to the endless piles of books and reports

"Well… I can straighten things up a bit…" he said as he removed some old jotters from a chair and dusted it off "I don't get many visitors" he giggled "So did you stay in London after we departed?" he asked sitting down on another chair

"Yeah" she sat down next to him on the other "Had nowhere else to go, and with my Aunt being in her 60's… she didn't really feel like she could move somewhere else. Got a job as a journalist for the Times newspaper but I was thown out of the last apartment as the landlord was a stubborn cow"

"Why were you thrown out?"

Amy looked down at her feet, moving her eyes to face Sherlock and smiling as she said "Brought a boy around for the night"

Sherlock exploded in giggles as Amy did as well "Totally not what I was expecting…!"

"Yeah, although the landlord was like 65 and probably didn't like me shouting several things which could have got me taken into court if you know what I mean" she winked at him

_Wow… she's changed so much. For the better… _"Well, I am a constant with the police so watch what you do here" Sherlock joyfully said

"You did always say you wanted to work with the police solving mysteries and all!" Amy reminded him "That or a Pirate"

"I said it once as a joke!" Sherlock laughed

"Well, I can see you in a Pirate hat commanding your own ship. A parrot on your shoulder and all" she giggled like a school girl

"It's weird this, we haven't spoken in ages and now we're chatting like we used to!" Sherlock grinned

"Yeah. You know you were wrong, people did miss you. Mr Hadden missed having you around as you could take over his class, Sally missed you being around, _I missed you_"

Sherlock smiled "Well… I missed you too. I met a friend in my new school, a girl called Molly who works at St. Barts and I talk to her from time to time. In fact I'm going out for dinner with her at some time… I don't know when or where but she asked me"

Amy's eyes lit up "Oooh, you're going on a date. Is she cute?"

"Kind of"

"You love her?"

"No!" Sherlock turned to her "Not in that way. She's a nice girl and she fancies me, but I don't think I would date her. She wants to date me though…"

"You do realise she wants you to go the date so you can get drunk and she can seduce you so she can get in your pants?"

"Kind of… I told her I didn't want any of that stuff. You think she'll try again?"

"Probably…"

"I'll call it off then. I don't want any of that stuff"

Amy smiled "Well, I'm sure there's someone out there for you"

"What about you? You have a boyfriend, I mean; you did bring a guy around to your old flat"

"He was a one night stand and it met him at the bar. No, I'm single currently"

"We're like two pees in a pod!" Sherlock laughed

"The Scot and the Detective" Amy smiled at him

"Cuuie!" Mrs Hudson burst in carrying a tray filled with some biscuits and two cups of tea "I've brought you some food and drink for you two to catch up on old times" she smiled setting it down on a table

"We've already started that" Amy giggled

Mrs Hudson smiled, and then saw the cluttered amount of papers all around the flat "Sherlock… what a mess you've made!"

"Mrs Hudson I'm a 25 year old detective. I don't have time for common spring cleaning" Sherlock said taking his cup of tea in his hand "But thanks for the tea"

Amy giggled slightly at Sherlock's comment

After Mrs Hudson had left for bed and Amy and Sherlock had finished they're tea and biscuits, discussing old times and old childhood crushes like two best friends, Amy was ready for bed "I think I'm going to kick in for the night, It's been a long day" she said "My rooms next to yours right?"

"Yes just through there" Sherlock smiled as Amy got up and walked away to her room, _where his eyes gazed up and down her long slender legs…_ as she disappeared through the door he suddenly snapped out of it. _What the hell is wrong with me? _He didn't quite know the feelings that were being laid into place

...

A week had passed since Amy moved in, and in that time Sherlock had gotten more bored. He hadn't had a real engaging case for over a month, and god he needed one. He was bored out of his mind, but Amy didn't seem to care, she was happy to have cached up on old times with her friend. Sherlock was busy on his laptop replying to several messages from cases people sent into him

_To: HenryJWillson _

_Cc:_

_Subject: Re: An Impossible Situration_

_Attachments: None_

_When You have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains must be the truth_

He Sent the Message and started replying to another

_To:Gregson .Uk_

_Cc:_

_Subject: Re: Church Bell Theft_

_Attachments: None_

_If you can see the church the bedroom window, Davies is your man_

They heard the front door open. There the two heard footsteps making their way into the flat; a tall middle-aged man burst through the front door and made his way into they're flat "Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked up from newspaper "Lestrade? What is it?"

"We need you" Lestrade said

Sherlock smiled "What happened now you lost your way to Scotland Yard?"

As he said that, Amy; clad in her dressing gown, walked from the kitchen into the main room carrying a bag of crisps. "Oh" she said as she saw Lestrade "I see you've got a friend around Sherlock"

Lestrade turned his head to look at her "Sherlock I never knew you were one for the ladies… or in fact any relationship at all!"

Amy smiled "I hope you aren't implying that we're together"

"Oh god…" Lestrade turned back to Sherlock "You're not are you? I mean I never knew you as the type of guy who was interested in females... let alone attractive ones like her..." he winked at Amy. She giggled slighting, rolling her eyes looking at Sherlock

"Got another guy drooling over you Amy" Sherlock chuckled

"Another guy, another crush..." she said eyeing Lestrade

"But look, we're not a couple" Sherlock sternly said "Now what is it you want?"

"Three people have been murdered"

Amy; who was no sitting on the sofa with her feet up on the chair next to her, looked up and her mouth fell open "Wait what?"

"We thought we might need you on this one Sherlock" Lestrade said "So will you come"

Sherlock pondered for a moment "Yes. Give me a five minutes and I'll be ready. You best head off before me" Sherlock got up

"Thank you" Lestrade made his way to the door. Once Amy heard his footsteps disappear she pushed herself off the sofa

"So are you back on the case then?"

"Yep. About time too, it's been a month since a proper one! You want to tag along?"

Amy looked up at him "You serious?"

"Yeah"

"But, like will I be aloud? Like they may think I could tamper with the evidence and what not…"

"If you want to come I'm not going to stop you"

Amy jumped up at him, instantly hugging him and wrapping her legs and bare feet around his waist. So much that her dressing gown became undone and it was only held up by them being so close to each other "Oh" she said grabbing it keeping it up "So sorry" she blushed

"Don't worry; I didn't see any of your parts" he chuckled "Go get dressed"

"Also, I would tell Lestrade that it'll be half an hour… at the least" she winked as she ran off to her room

...

After Amy had spent three quarters of an hour getting ready getting dressed, putting on make-up and doing her hair, they were finally ready and got a taxi to the scene of the crime. As they made their way into the house they were confronted by Lestrade "Took your time!"

"She was getting changed. You know how girls are" Sherlock joyfully remarked nodding his head at Amy

"Oi!" she giggled pocking him in the chest with her elbow

_Like an old married couple… _"Okay then…" Lestrade broke the tension between the two "If you would stop flirting and get to work…"

...

"This it?" Sherlock asked walking into a room

"Yes" there in the main bedroom of the house, were two courses. One of a tall brunette, the other of a smaller man. Both had a lot of blood around they're craniums. As Sherlock; followed by Amy, walked closer, he saw the arm of another body on the floor behind the bed. On closer expectation, he saw it was the body of a seven year old child

"My god…" Amy whispered

"If you're feeling uncomfortable you can stand outside to get some air if you want" Sherlock suggested

"No, no I'm fine. Just shock really"

"Well then Sherlock? Any ideas?" Lestrade asked

"Eighteen so far… I need to narrow it down" he suddenly turned on his heel and looked around the room at jurally on counters and drawers. "Fourteen now…" _Quite well estate, posh, earning a fair share of money each year…_ He looked at the brunette. _Likes make up, had her hair cut yesterday, natural hair colour, about 35; 40 at the most.._. The small male. _Scottish, natural blonde, comes from a hard background, working class, works as an accountant_. And finally the child. _Very young, died just after coming home from school, has very little friends and is being bullied, a fan of Star Wars judging by his lunch box… _Sherlock then looked at all they're shoes, and then the floor "Lestrade these people were murdered. Observe they're shoes; the woman is wearing heels, the man trainers and the boy one of those patterned glowing shoes that light up when they walk"

"Yeah so?" Amy asked

"They don't have mud on them, none of them do. Yet why is there a slight trace of mud on the floor?" he pointed towards a small dried patch of mud

"Could have been one of the guys here?"

"No, it's too old and dried; it couldn't have dried that quickly. It's been here about Twenty Four hours, and how long have these people been dead?"

"I would say about a day" Lestrade said

"Exactly. There was someone else here in that time, now… it was made by a man. The patterns in the mud indicate running shoes, which none of these people are wearing; it's also two sizes too small for the man who has the biggest feet size of the three. Now, I can't quite tell the size of the foot but I do know that whoever it was, it was male. Now… that male. Whoever it was owned a gun, that's how these people were murdered. Gunshot to the head. Lestrade, look through all the security cameras, eye witness accounts, anything. They may show the murderer. Text me what you find…"

...

After Sherlock's deduction; and since there was nothing else to do, he and Amy left for the flat. It was annoying for Sherlock, he wasn't quite sure of what to do as he was so bored. When he does get a good case, he has to wait for the police to do the boring part of the crime; watch video footage. He sighed

"You okay Sherlock?" Amy asked

"Yes. Bored though…"

"How can you be bored?" Amy said "You've got a case!"

"But I'm having to wait for more evidence…" he said as he started fiddling with the radio; turning it on and changing the channel over and over, before finally settling on one of the channels "God time runs slow!"

Amy giggled "If we had a time machine then I would make it go faster"

Sherlock chuckled "Well…"

Amy clapped her hands into each other "Shall I make us some sandwiches or something to eat?"

"If our offering" Sherlock smiled "Coffee please, b-"

"Black, two sugars" Amy finished his sentence "I know what you like in your coffee" she smiled

"Thank you"

After a good couple of minutes, Amy's hands were filled with two plates with Tuna Sandwiches and two cups of coffee; all to Sherlock's satisfaction "Here we go" she set one plate and a cup down in front of Sherlock

"Thank you" he smiled as he brought the coffee to his mouth and drank some, only for him to instantly take it back out again as he moaned

"You burned your tongue? Again?!" Amy giggled

"Yes" Sherlock laughed "Hate it when I do that"

"Meh. It doesn't really bother me. I like my drinks to be hot" she smiled "So then. Tell me more about your cases"

"More? What else can I say?"

"Well tell me about the one with that Snake again"

"Oh. Well, its simple really, why did you like it?"

"Yes! It was genius!" Amy said

"Okay then" Sherlock started "A young woman named Helen Stoner consulted me a few years ago about the sudden death of her sister Julia. One night, after conversing with her twin sister about her upcoming wedding day, Julia screamed and came to the hallway where Helen came out to see her, in Julia's dying words she apparently said _"it was the band, the speckled band!"_ Julia had been engaged to be married and; had she lived, would have received an annual amount of money from her late mother's income. Now Helen was engaged to be married. When I investigated they're mother's estate I came to the realisation that its value has decreased significantly, and if both daughters had married, Dr. Roylott, Helen's ill-tempered and violent stepfather, would have been left with very little, while the marriage of even one would be crippling. Therefore, the main suspicion fell on him. Dr. Roylott has required Helen to move into Julia's old room of his heavily mortgaged ancestral home, Stoke Moran. A number of details about the place are mysterious and disturbing. A low whistling sound was heard late at night, as well as a metallic clang. There is a strange bell cord over the bed, and it does not seem to work any bell. The rope goes to a ventilator to the step father's room. The bed is also unusually clamped to the floor so that it can never be moved from its position. Stoner thought that Julia might have been murdered by the gypsies, whom Dr. Roylott permits to live on the grounds of the home; they wear speckled handkerchiefs around their necks you see. A cheetah and a baboon also had the run of the property, for Dr. Roylott keeps exotic pets from India at his house. Helen felt reluctant to sleep in the room and no wonder too. After Helen left, Dr. Roylott came to visit me, having traced his stepdaughter. He demands to know what Helen has been saying to me, but I refused to say. Dr. Roylott bends an iron poker into a curve in an attempt to intimidate me, but I was unaffected as he maintains a rather jovial demeanour during the encounter. After Roylott left; in a fit of rage too, I bend the poker back into its original shape. Having arranged for Helen to spend the night in her original bedroom, I snuck into her bedroom without Dr. Roylott's knowledge. I had already deduced the solution to the mystery and put it to the test. At that point, I see what the bell cord is really for. Julia's last words about a _"speckled band"_ were in fact describing a swamp adder, the deadliest snake in all of India. The venomous snake had been sent to Julia's room by Dr. Roylott through the ventilator to murder her. The fake bell cord is to act as a bridge for the snake to land on the bed. After the swamp adder bit Julia, he called off the snake with the whistling which is what I also did, which made the snake climb up through the bell cord, disappearing from the scene. Now the swamp adder is sent again through the ventilator by Dr. Roylott to kill Julia's sister Helen. I attacked the snake, sending it back through an air ventilator connected to the next room. The aggravated snake bites Dr. Roylott instead, and, within seconds, he is dead. I grimly note that I myself was responsible for Dr. Roylott's death, but that he is unlikely to feel much guilt over it"

"Wow…" Amy said "These stories of yours are amazing!"

"They're not stories Amy. They're real"

"Even about the one about when you were nearly frown off a bridge and into a river where you would have frozen to death due to it being winter?"

"Yes" Sherlock chuckled

At that moment, the radio sprang to life. Sherlock had left it on by accident _'Good evening listeners and you're listening to D4 radio, I'm your host Rick Bedford and we have had a request from Mary from Inverness from the High Lands of Scotland…'_

"Oh my god, that's where I was from!" Amy said

_'…to play Ships in the Night by Mat Kearney. I agree it's an amazing romance song so we thought we would share it with you guys. So sit back and enjoy Ships in the Night'_

_Like ships in the night_

_You keep passing me by_

_We're just wasting time_

_Trying to prove who's right_

_And if it all goes crashing into the sea_

_If it's just you and me_

_Trying to find the light_

Sherlock chuckled "Who listens to this stuff?"

"Me" Amy said "I love this song. So romantic"

_Like ships in the night letting cannon balls fly_

_Say what you mean and it turns to a fight_

_Fist fly from my mouth as it turns south_

_You're down the driveway... I'm on the couch_

_Chasing your dreams since the violent 5th grade_

_Trying to believe in your silent own way_

_Cause we'll be ok... I'm not going away_

_Like you watched at fourteen as it went down the drain_

Amy shuffled in her chair, moving closer to Sherlock

_And pops stayed the same and your mom's moved away_

_How many of our parents seem to make it anyway_

_We're just fumbling through the grey_

_Trying find a heart that's not walking away_

_Turn the lights down low_

_Walk these halls alone_

_We can feel so far from so close_

Sherlock felt Amy's hand brush his. He looked up and saw Amy staring at him

_Like ships in the night_

_You keep passing me by_

_We're just wasting time_

_Trying to prove who's right_

_And if it all goes crashing into the sea_

_If it's just you and me trying to find the light_

_Like ships in the night_

_You're passing me by_

_You're passing me by_

_Like ships in the night_

Amy's hand now covered Sherlock's. Her fingers merged in with his, surrounding them "Amy?" Sherlock asked

_And I'm at the airport waiting on a second plane_

_Had to pack and you had cramps and I was late_

_Headed to a red carpet they won't know my name_

_Riding in silence all that we wanna say_

"Yes?"

"Your pupils have dilated…"

"Yes. So has yours." She got closer still

_About to board when you call on the phone_

_You say "I'm sorry. I'll be waiting at home"_

_Feels like we're learning this out on our own_

_Trying to find a way down the road we don't know_

"This isn't really my area…" Sherlock said

"What? Flirting?"

"Big words so little time"

"I was- Wasn't trying to-"

"Oh, I see…"

"But what if I was?" she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. _God damn it she's good… _was all that was in Sherlock's head

_Turn the lights down low_

_Walk these halls alone_

_We can feel so far from so close_

"I don't-I don't know" Sherlock said backing off slightly

Amy winked at him "Have you really not been paying attention to the signs?"

"What signs?"

_Like ships in the night_

_You keep passing me by_

_We're just wasting time_

_Trying to prove who's right_

_And if it all goes crashing into the sea_

_If it's just you and me_

_Trying to find the light_

_Like ships in the night_

_You're passing me by_

_You're passing me by_

_Like ships in the night_

"These…" she moved closer to him, closer… closer… closer… they're faces inches apart. Centimetres now… millimetres in fact

_And I'm gonna find my way_

_Back to your side_

_And I'm gonna find my way_

_Back to your side_

Closer still until contact. Amy's lips brushed his. And that was all Sherlock needed; he responded. It may have been the lighting, the time, the song, the drink. He didn't know; but he had wanted to do this for a long time… Amy got closer, he got closer. They're kiss more passionate and long. Hands in each other's hair, stocking and brushing them; arms around each other, entangled in a web of their own design; and lips locked in sync…

_Like ships in the night_

_You keep passing me by_

_We're just wasting time_

_Trying to prove who's right_

_And if it all goes crashing into the sea_

_If it's just you and me_

_Trying to find the light_

_Like ships in the night_

_You're passing me by_

_You're passing me by_

_Like ships in the night_

**_*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*_**

They're lips departed, pulling back into their own chairs. Swallowing, Sherlock took out his phone and answered it "Lestrade?" he asked out of breath. After a few seconds, his face beamed with delight "I'll be there!" he slammed the phone shut picking up his jacket

"Where are you going?"

"Lestrade found CTTV. The murderer is a guy called Bruce Andrews, and they know where he will be"

"Where?"

"Patisserie Valerie. He goes there every night, if we're lucky we'll get there before he does" he made his way to the door

"Wait up!" Amy said jumping up grabbing her woolly hat

...

It was a five minuet walk to the café, but a very tense one. Sherlock walked ahead of Amy by about seven passes, and whenever she sped up he would; he didn't let her get too close. He suddenly turned the corner and walked inside a building, looking up Amy read the sign; Patisserie Valerie.

"What can I get you?" the man at the till asked as Sherlock walked in

"Nothing" Sherlock snapped pulling up a chair sitting down

"We'll have two cups of tea please" Amy said moving closer to him

"That your boyfriend love? He's a bit of a shower puss isn't he?"

"Kind of" Amy giggled as she pulled up a chair and sat down opposite Sherlock

"Go away…" Sherlock said looking around. They were the only people there

"How do you know that Bruce guy will turn up?" Amy asked

"He's had a run in with the police before… he's been to prison as well. Now go away"

"Do you hate me?" Amy asked

Sherlock turned to look at her "No. No I don't. You're my best friend. And that's it. I didn't want you to KISS me!"

"Please, I've seen you checking me out. Few nights ago when I was wearing a short skirt with no leggings, your eyes were all over me" she said "Now could you not tell I wanted you too?"

"I don't want you though!" Sherlock said

"You don't sound so sure…"

"I don't know. I've never felt like this before. Why? Why did you kiss me? You even lead the guy at the till to think that we're together. No, that's not how people work around me. You don't do that" Sherlock snapped. Amy looked at him, shaking her head slightly

"You're a right prat sometimes you know Sherlock?"

Sherlock took a deep breath "I'm sorry. I'm just confused; I just don't have friends"

"You're my best friend" Amy said. Sherlock looked up at her

"How could you like me?"

"Because you're amazing. My friend, my Sherlock Holmes" she tapped his arm

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Rush, confusion, lust… so many things. I'm sorry. I thought you wanted it too"

"I-" Sherlock stuttered with his words. Taking a deep breath, he said "I do want you" Amy's eyes lit up "But not like this…" her eyes dimmed down "I didn't have friends when I met you, and then we grew close. Really close. Then I moved away and thought it was the end of that. But… then you arrived at my door. And you were beautiful and amazing and wearing a nice wee skirt that showed your legs and when you hugged me…"

"You do then. You do love me!" her hand moved closer to his again

"I don't know though, do I?"

"I think you do. I do" Amy's hand moved over his

"You do?"

"Yes. How could anyone not?" she leaned forward and so did he and then they're lips met once again. Emotion filled the air as they're concentration was disturbed by two things, the till man coming with they're tea and the door opening. Sherlock looked over. There was a tallish brown haired man, with a firm jaw and a large nose. _It was him_

"Stop in the name of the police!" he jumped up knocking over one of the cups of tea from the till man's hands as he ran forward. Bruce ran out the door, followed by Sherlock running after him about 3 passes behind him; he tried to crab his coat but couldn't reach… Amy followed close behind. They ran and ran and ran. Faster and faster, but Sherlock was gaining. A few minutes passed; jumping over bins, knocking people over, and even kicking a dog by accident, Sherlock leapt forward knocking him to the ground. As he apprehended him, Amy caught up with Sherlock who was now forcing Bruce to the ground "Bruce Andrews you are under arrest"

...

One or two hours passed, and by then the police were on the scene and Bruce was being taken away into the back of a police van "Thank you Sherlock" Lestrade said

"No problem. Happy to help. Wished it wasn't so simple though…"

Lestrade looked at him

"You know what I mean, something more fun" Sherlock looked to Amy "Bad timing?"

"Just a bit yeah" Amy giggled as Sherlock chuckled

"Anyway look, I best go. Thank you guys" Lestrade said as he was called back by some police officers

"Anyway… what about us?" Amy asked

"About…?" Sherlock turned to Amy

"You kissed me"

"_You_ kissed me as well" Sherlock chuckled

"Yeah. So does that make us a couple?"

Sherlock froze "I don't know. Do you want to?"

"Yes" Amy said "You?"

"I don't know…" Sherlock muttered

"Yes or no?" Amy's heart was racing

Sherlock's heart was racing "Yes" he finally said

Amy smiled, leaning up on her toes and kissing him on the lips. Sherlock responded. His hands brushed her hair as she did his. Her hands pocked through his curly and messy hair while his lightly stocked her long ginger hair that looked like it belonged to a goddess. They drew in closer, one of Amy's hands slipped down and held onto Sherlock's shoulder while Sherlock's hand drew down to her side. They're eyes closed, allowing themselves to fall in love with each other. A slight moan escaped Amy's mouth as she pulled away from him "I love you Sherlock"

"I love you too Amy. God I love you…" he smiled as Amy grabbed his lapels and took his lips in hers once more…

...

_Like ships in the night_

_You keep passing me by_

_We're just wasting time_

_Trying to prove who's right_

_And if it all goes crashing into the sea_

_If it's just you and me_

_Trying to find the light_

_..._

_Like ships in the night letting cannon balls fly_

_Say what you mean and it turns to a fight_

_Fist fly from my mouth as it turns south_

_You're down the driveway... I'm on the couch_

_..._

_Chasing your dreams since the violent 5th grade_

_Trying to believe in your silent own way_

_Cause we'll be ok... I'm not going away_

_Like you watched at fourteen as it went down the drain_

_..._

_And pops stayed the same and your mom's moved away_

_How many of our parents seem to make it anyway_

_We're just fumbling through the grey_

_Trying find a heart that's not walking away_

_..._

_Turn the lights down low_

_Walk these halls alone_

_We can feel so far from so close_

_..._

_Like ships in the night_

_You keep passing me by_

_We're just wasting time_

_Trying to prove who's right_

_And if it all goes crashing into the sea_

_If it's just you and me trying to find the light_

_Like ships in the night_

_You're passing me by_

_You're passing me by_

_Like ships in the night_

_..._

_And I'm at the airport waiting on a second plane_

_Had to pack and you had cramps and I was late_

_Headed to a red carpet they won't know my name_

_Riding in silence all that we wanna say_

_..._

_About to board when you call on the phone_

_You say "I'm sorry. I'll be waiting at home"_

_Feels like we're learning this out on our own_

_Trying to find a way down the road we don't know_

_..._

_Turn the lights down low_

_Walk these halls alone_

_We can feel so far from so close_

_..._

_Like ships in the night_

_You keep passing me by_

_We're just wasting time_

_Trying to prove who's right_

_And if it all goes crashing into the sea_

_If it's just you and me_

_Trying to find the light_

_Like ships in the night_

_You're passing me by_

_You're passing me by_

_Like ships in the night_

_..._

_And I'm gonna find my way_

_Back to your side_

_And I'm gonna find my way_

_Back to your side_

_..._

_Like ships in the night_

_You keep passing me by_

_We're just wasting time_

_Trying to prove who's right_

_And if it all goes crashing into the sea_

_If it's just you and me_

_Trying to find the light_

_Like ships in the night_

_You're passing me by_

_You're passing me by_

_Like ships in the night…_

**PONDLOCK: THE SCOT AND THE DETECTIVE **

**WRITTEN BY A. J Mowat**

* * *

**But anyway, thank you ALL who has read this and for those who review; I'm going to give you all a preview of a fan fiction series that me and some friends are working on so that's something to review for then ;)**

**So then, there's nothing else to say other than… thank you and Alan signing off…**

**Alan**


	2. A Question From The Writer

Hey guys and girls and whatever is in between. Just a small question... how many of you would like to see a sequel to Pondlock? I mean, i have an idea for one and i would like to write it, but its up to you guys too. Post a response/review saying if you think i should. Each one of you who reads this and wants a sequel, then say as you can make a difference here. If i get around 15 reviews all together, then i will write more. Any more and i may even plan out a trilogy or saga. Who knows... but please say or not. And remember you don't need an account in order to review. :)  
That's all need to say, I'll be seeing you guys next time (if you review ;D)

~Alan


End file.
